devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Pride
The Hell Pride is a lesser demon that appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. They are the first enemies encountered in the game, appearing from [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M01|Mission 1: A crazy party]] onwards. Hell Prides are one of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. Description Hell Prides are grey, humanoid demons that bear a certain resemblance to the figure of the Grim Reaper from popular folklore. They wear dark cloaks and black bandages on their limbs. Prides carry enormous scythes which they use to attack, and their bodies are apparently impaled by several large blades. In the Netherworld, these demons are jailers in charge of judging and punishing the souls of those who committed the sin of pride.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 1st Hell: Pride: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Pride. Sand is the medium it uses to materialize in the Human world. He carries a giant sickle to judge his prey." However, they have been summoned to the human world to hunt even the innocent.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7 Hells: "Netherworld jailors who are referred to as hellkeepers. They exist to punish their sinner flock, but have recently been called to the Human world to hunt even the innocent." To manifest in human domains, they choose sand as their medium. Thus, they disappear in a cloud of sand when killed. Behavior Hell Prides have few attacks and do not pose serious danger: Their main and most used attack is scythe slash: they prepare to attack for a brief time and make a downward slash with their scythe. Their another attack is reap attack: Hell Prides prepare to attack and swing their scythe in a 180 degree arc, as if they reap. Their additional attack is spawn attack: if Hell Prides spawn from the wall, they end it with a downward scythe slash. Hell Prides can also stand in a blocking stance, blocking any melee or ranged attack. They cannot turn during block and are vulnerable from behind. Strategy As the most basic enemies in the game, Hell Prides are very easy to defeat. Any weapon will do it for these. Moreover, Prides are incredibly slow both walking and attacking, making it possible to take the time you need to charge your attacks. Although weak in strength, Prides can be a threat because of their large number and the fact that they rarely appear alone, but with other more powerful kinds of Hell instead. From the 7 types of Hell, none is more numerous than Hell Prides, typically appearing in groups of more than 5 at a time. This doesn't really make them any more dangerous in open spaces, but don't underestimate them when they appear in halls or elevators, since they can easily surround you by every side. With firearms, Kalina Ann proves to be very effective on taking down more than one Hell Pride at a time; even Ebony & Ivory, when upgraded to level 3, are also able to kill a Pride in a few seconds. When in closed spaces, it is not advisable to use slow guns such as Spiral, since this might let the path open for other Prides to attack. With melee weapons, use the one you're more familiar with, since any of the devil arms you have can equally kill them very fast if used properly. However, from between all of them, is by far the more powerful against these enemies, since it can take down a Pride in literally two hits in Normal difficulty.Whenever they appear in large numbers, Beowulf's swordmaster movements such as Volcano can knock a bunch of them quickly enough to let you focus on just one or two at a time. In higher difficulty modes, Hell Prides remain slow in movements and attacks. They only gain more base health and the ability to enter devil trigger mode. Also their scythe attack causes more damage, but is still very easy to avoid. Other appearances Several Hell Prides appear in the opening animation of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. Background The Grim Reaper is a popular personification of death, often depicted as a human skeleton dressed in a black robe and wielding a scythe. Likely to keep in their theme of the Seven Deadly Sins, they are the most basic enemy, "wearing down the prideful" with the ability to block and to remind and humble reckless and careless players that they are still a threat. References Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons